chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurianism
Chawosaurianism or Pan-Chawosaurianism is the Nationalism and Racism of the Chawosaurians. The Goal is to unite the entire Chawosaurian World into one nation, the Continent Union, as Nationalism is concern, it has a unite to feel the Chawosaurian Nation are better than the Human Nations and Chawosaurian Culture is better than all the Human Cultures that has ever existed, because of Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was a strong believer in Chawosaurianism, which has been defined to hate and oppress minorities, including the religious community, who have been the minority in Chawosauria because Atheism was and still is today, widely so popular in Chawosauria as it is in Scandinavia, some areas of Europe, the United States and China. Chawosaurianism was rooted out of Communism, as it caused the Chawosaurians to support the idea of No Rich, No Poor, and also, No Money or Capitalism, Chawosaurians hated the idea of Capitalism and does have a desire for Imperialism. Evolution, Ideology, and Terminology Nationalism and Imperialism Chawosaurians have a strong lust for World Domination and Cultural Assimilation, as part of Chawosaurian Nationalism, Patriotism and Imperialism. The founder of Chawosaurianism was basically two men, Emperor, Johnathan Saint Montgomery and Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt, because Christianity was expanding so greatly in the Imperialist Age, Chawosaurians were jealous and afraid of being assimilated by the Europeans, so they came up with their own nationalist sense of pride inspired by the minority groups who were rising up their own nations in Europe, the Bosnians and Serbians, who were minority groups because they had their own culture, language and clothing, so they broke up their superior empires and started their own countries through revolutions, the Chawosaurians wanted the same thing, even though they were not own by any superior empire, except the Chawalliankalitans. The Chawosaurians were formerly referred to as "Chawalliankalitans" and had their own empire stood on Devon Island, Canada, until in 1895, the Chawalliankalitans broke up into two groups, the Chawallians and the Kalitans, a thousand years ago, when the Chawalliankalitans were still around, another group has already broke up from their empire, the Chawbalitans, in 2016, more Chawosaurian Groups evolved, the Chawmanians, the Chawoafricans, Chawoarcticans, and the Chawoantaricans. These groups broke up from the Imperial Chawallian Empire in 2016 in the Chawosaurian Civil War, a war over rather or not should Chawosauria be divided or unified, and what type of government should Chawosauria have. After the Chawalliankalitans fell, all the Chawallians, Chawbalitans and Kalitans, who were the only Chawosaurian Groups in the 1900s before 2016, they wanted tobe reunified, so the Dinosaur discovery and the theory of evolution becomes popular, the Dinosaurs were the dominators of Earth until their extinction over 65 Million Years ago, also, the "Chaw" is of the Chaw'allians, the '''Chaw'balitans and also, the 'Chaw'alliankalitans, and the words, Din'''osaurs became inspired, and that created the term, and the terminology, "Chawosaur", and the clade of the Dinosaurs, "Dinosauria", attracted the separated nations of the Chawalliankalitans, to rename themselves "Chawosauria", as a way to see themselves as superior. Chawosaurian Supremacy Chawosaurian Supremacy was the biggest idea of believing that Chawosaurians are superior to all Worlds, like the Shihuangdians, Ohalians and others, however, Chawosaurian Imperialism and Supremacy is very large in the Chawosauria. But would lead to Religious Discrimination against all religions, why is that?, well, the Chawosaurians were inspired by the Discovery of Dinosaurs, which led to Chawosauria's name, and the theory of evolution, which greatly caught Chawosauria's minds, which made Atheism the most popular and most growing in the Chawosaurian World, Atheism was so powerful it even Overran the entire the Chawosaurian World, Chawosauria was so close tobe Christianized, but Charles Darwin's Evolution Theory helped stopped the Spread of Christianity in the Chawosaurian World. Another thing that the Chawosaurians have a problem with, Capitalism, Chawosaurians do not like the idea of rich people getting rich, and poor people getting poor, this was linked by their Liberal Monarch of Chawalliankalitanity, Johnathan Saint Montgomery, who is considered the founder of Modern Chawosauria, and got ended up to the desire of Communism, with Atheism and Communism taking over Chawosauria, more prejudice against religious and capitalist people rose, Hate Crimes against Rich People increased in Chawosauria, Chawosauria-Wide, in 1907, 9,264 unsolved murders of rich people has risen sky high. Communism is when there is no rich or poor, no money but only industrialism and forced labor, the Chawosaurians wanted this for their needs and natural resources, Chawosauria was divided on Racial Equality until 1941, but in 1941, Fascism rose in Chawosauria, Demagoguery was so popular in Chawosauria, for example, prejudice against Christians, so popular, but would lead to the prejudice against Racial Minorities, Racism became popular in Chawosauria in 1942 and still is today. Rise of Fascism, Racism and Demagoguery The Rise of Adolf Hitler in 1933 really sparked the Chawosaurian World, Hitler inspired the Chawosaurians tobe Demagogues against minorities, Demagoguery is when a person or leader uses Fear, Hatred, Suspicions, Distrust and Anger towards Minorities to promise the superior peoples hope and is greatly part of Patriotism, a Demagogue is also a leader who uses or controls the prejudice of his or her people to oppress minorities in order to give the people what they want, or to promise his or her people to good future. As Christianity and other religions are still rising due to Immigration, the Chawosaurians are having a problem with it, however, Judaism is also getting bigger because of too much Jewish Immigrants, Chawosauria becomes angry, but Chawosauria wants to know, which Immigration Groups for which ever religion, now remember Antisemitism, Antisemitism is both, Racism and hatred against a religion, Europeans are also a Racial group with Christian values, in Chawosauria, 98% of European Chawosaurians are Christians, in fact, Most Arabs in the Human World, overwhelming of the majority of Arabic Population are all Muslims, Chawosauria was having Arabic Immigrants and their race is the biggest race that carries the Muslim Faith, Chawosauria has an idea on how to tell one's religion, the person's race, because Chawosauria was having so many immigrants it was impossible to tell who's a Christian (for example), but during the years of 1918 to 1938, Chawosauria was studying the History of Religion as some religions begin in Racial Groups, for example, Christianity started out in White People and they spread the faith to the racial minorities they were oppressing, Islam began in Arab People, Buddhism began in Asian People, so the Chawosaurians decided to use the history of religion for bad racist purposes on how to exterminate religious people and that led to the Demagoguery of Timothy Max Roosevelt. Demagoguery of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt, an outsider from the Human World, was the one who came up with the idea of pointing figures at racial groups of people to tell which religions are these people, and had plans on how to get rid of these people, by banning Immigration, by Banning all religions and races from entering Chawosauria, the very similar proposal of Donald Trump's plan to ban Muslims from entering the United States because he fears some of the Muslims could be terrorists, so he wanted to use suspicion and distrust on Muslim Americans and Arab Americans '''and encouraging Americans to do the same, but here's the problem, Trump's Muslim plans would promote '''Racism, a huge majority of people in the Middle East for Arabic, Pro-Trump Supporters would point their figures at Arabic Immigrants and assume that they might be Muslim just by looking at their race and point a figure and accuse them of being Muslim when some of the Arabic immigrants might be Christians also.' ' Timothy Max Roosevelt was doing the exact same thing Donald Trump wants to do to Muslims, promoting Racism to target religious groups of people, which that's the total definition of Fascism, and the main ingredient for Fascism is Demagoguery, which is also the ingredient for Authoritarianism. By 1943, Racism became so popular to the Chawosaurian World, because it is being used to target Religious Groups of People. ' ' History Chawosaurianism was inspired by European Imperialism, European Industrialism, European Colonialism, and European Fashion, however, Communism was the most inspiring, Chawosauria disliked the idea of Rich and Poor, thereby, wanted Communism, as no money, no rich, no poor, everyone is required to work, and Government owns all of the means of productions, but not in a democratic manner, which that is in Socialism, Chawosauria enjoyed the idea of Imperialism, a foreign policy on which a powerful nation takes away land or territory from other nations, sometimes takes other nations over, assimilate their civilians, also, European Nationalism also struck the Chawosaurians also, Chawosaurian Nationalism was created by a figure named Timothy Max Roosevelt, an imperialist demagogue who wants to turn Chawosauria into a unified imperial and nationalist empire. As Chawosauria enjoys the words of Timothy Max Roosevelt which strengthened their feelings and emotions and also prejudice against Christians, Immigrants and Racial & Religious Minorities, the Chawosaurians wanted tobe demagogues also, Timothy used fear, hatred and suspicion to point figures at the people the Chawosaurians hate, and blame them on the difficulties the Chawosaurians were currently facing under European Oppression in the beginning 20th century, which would lead to the oppression of the Chawosaurians, the Chawosaurian Oppression would soon take power over the minorities, the Chawosaurians had a desire to assimilate Christians into Atheism and or kill them if they resist, the Chawosaurians call this "Revengable Oppression", because in the early decades of the 20th century, the Europeans were still forcing people in their colonies tobe assimilated into European Values, including Christianity, as Atheism grows so powerful in Chawosauria from 1905 to 1945, the Chawosaurians became so desiring for imperialism over their European Immigrants. Chawosaurianism today Chawosaurianism today still exist today in Chawosauria in the 21st century, desires for racism and sexism, xenophobia and the biggest fear of Religious takeover of Chawosauria, it has play a role in the Chawosaurian Revolution, many opposed the revolution because the Chawosaurians love their nationalism and pride. Chawosaurian Revolution The Chawosaurian Revolution marked the total changes of Chawosauria so greatly, the newest question of all of Chawosaurian Culture, was on rather or not should Chawosauria allow religious freedom or not, this has been the biggest and bestest question, the first question was on form of government, Chawosauria was a Dictatorship, Fascist and Soviet roots, as their economic style was Communism, there are those who don't accept the outcome of the revolution. See also * Chawosauria * Chawosaurian Revolution * Chawosaurian Culture Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt